Deadly Love
by AJ Nicholas
Summary: Added new characters for a new adventure with Columbus, Tallahassee, Wichita, & Little Rock. Enjoy!


I sat on the couch of the boarded up house and stared at the picture of my brother and I. He had been a baby, only about 2 months old. I was eight years old and actually looked like I loved him. Everything was normal. Nothing was fucked, covered in blood, & deadly.

"Sissy, I can't sleep." A quiet voice whined. I looked up to see my little brother standing in the door way, his stuffed puppy in his arms. His hair was messy and his big t-shirt almost hit his knees. Even though my brother was twelve, he was still a little kid. He was tall, five foot eight, but he was kind of lanky. I sighed and put the photo in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked and stood up.

"I hear something outside." He said and my attention was on him.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard some music, gun shots, and I think a car."

I walked over to a boarded up window and peeked through a decent sized hole. We weren't far from an amusement park called Pacific Playland. Our family had gone there for my brother's birthday then the day we were supposed to go, well, all hell broke loose.

I looked around but didn't see anything at first, just the sunset. But when I looked to the left, I saw headlights in the distance.

"Go grab the Benjamin and you get your forty-five. Go." I said and he ran to get the guns. I watched as the headlights got closer and my defenses went up. Morons who clearly didn't know what the hell they were doing. By the sound of the engine, I figured it was a Hummer. We hadn't encountered any survivors but I figured if there were any, they probably weren't going to be friendly.

"Here." My brother said grabbing my attention. I turned and grabbed the Benjamin Trail BT725WNP Trail NP XL 725 from him and set myself up in the window. The real glass in the window had been shot out long before then so it was easy to stick the barrel of the gun through the hole and outside.

"Stand next to the door. On the signal, I want you to open the door, and do what we've practiced. Understand?" I said and he nodded and got into position. I looked through the scope and turned towards the headlights.

It was a Hummer and it was in my sight. All the other houses in the area were practically burned or just gone. Our house stuck out so it would pull survivors in. The Hummer started to slow down as it neared the house. I followed it until it stopped. I cocked the gun and put my finger just in front of the trigger. The doors opened on the Hummer and 2 girls and 2 guys stepped out.

I looked at my brother and said, "Guns to go." And it all happened quickly.

My brother opened the door and the first shot was fired and I shot too.

"Run!" one of the girls yelled as the bullets hit the Hummer. The tings echoed off through the air and I looked through the scope. One girl and one of the guys were hiding behind the car with guns. The other two were gone.

My brother fired some more shots then shut the door and backed up against the wall. His breathing seemed heavy and I waited. The guy finally peaked around the back of the Hummer and I fired a shot and he jumped back.

"Hold your fire! We are not infected! I repeat, we are NOT infected!" someone yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you're standing out there with guns doesn't mean we can trust you!" I yelled and the girl stepped out in the open. I turned the gun towards her and her hands were up in the air.

"Come outside and we can talk this out. We just need some where to stay for the night." She said and I didn't say anything. I looked over and nodded at my brother.

"Put the guns down. Both of you!" my brother yelled as he cracked the door. I watched and the girl dropped her gun and stood back up. The guy did the same after stepping out from behind the Hummer.

I stood up and grabbed one of the pistols from my belt. I walked over to the door and opened the door. I pointed my pistol at each of them and stepped out on the porch. From a far, the girl had long brown hair and seemed pretty bad ass. She was dressed in all black and looked worried. The guy had curly brown hair and looked like a complete nerd.

"Why should I let you in my house?" I asked and I heard a noise of a gun being cocked to my left and something on the side of my head.

"Because I'll blow your brains out if you don't." the other man said. I chuckled and quickly grabbed my other gun and pointed it to my left and turned my head towards him.

"You'll be dead before you even get a chance." I said and the man's face stayed emotionless. He had on a cowboy hat with a jean jacket and a black t-shirt. I couldn't see him from the waist down but his blue eyes stared into mine. There was another sound of a gun being cocked and it came from my right. I smiled and shook my head.

"We could all blow your brains out, how about that?" a girl said and I heard the door open.

"You even look at the trigger, I'll have you killed." My brother said to the girl and I smiled.

Everything was silent for a few moments before the curly haired guy spoke. "How about we all put the guns down and we go inside. We can talk it through in there."

"After pulling guns on us, you expect us to let you into our home? Are you fucking crazy?" I said and there was a screechy scream in the distance.

"Fuck, they're coming." The small girl said and my heart rate picked up.

It was fight or flight. And I sure as hell wasn't fighting.

"Get in the house. Leave your guns on the floor on the right. If not, your ass will be zombie dinner." I said and the guns were dropped from my head. I turned around and ran inside and stood on the other side of the door. My brother followed behind us and we pointed our guns up. The older man walked in and looked at me and saw I was serious. He dropped his gun and sat his gun down. The other three followed his actions.

I shut the door and locked it up as always. I turned to them and sighed, dropping the gun to my side. I looked at my brother. "Get some water from the cooler." I said and he nodded. I turned back to the four sitting on the couch and sat in my chair.

After a few moments of silence, I clasped my hands together and sighed. "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you here?"


End file.
